


Insufferable Yearning

by Delirious21



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Angst, Drabble, midnight thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:22:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25024612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delirious21/pseuds/Delirious21
Summary: Megatron's rambling thoughts, long after Optimus Prime sacrificed himself to the Well of AllSparks and he banished himself from a recovering Cybertron. Simple, mindless things.
Kudos: 5





	Insufferable Yearning

It wasn’t as if the sky was falling, rather the opposite. So high, refusing to touch down, it seemed both elusive and ever encompassing. He hated it. 

There was once a time when being grounded left him spastic and flying was the only cure. He would soar, as graceful as a mass of shifting metal can be in a place it never belonged. Now he wished to forget the air, the sensation of superiority. Only he could reach the clouds, and only he commanded them. Broad wings splicing clusters in half, forcing swirls and cyclones into being, moisture grafting to his frame. After so long in the mines, the gladiator pit, beneath the mausoleum, to have power and freedom over an endless expanse of blue was a breath of fresh air. It made his tanks churn to think of it now. All that space yet he couldn’t escape the burdens, the weight of his crimes, the crush of his spark by its own casing. 

The sky, the ground, everywhere he went, he choked on his own fumes. 


End file.
